


the stars were blind

by cloudlesslysky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlesslysky/pseuds/cloudlesslysky
Summary: Adriana has always loved to hear her elders tell stories about the Ancients, about the gods who roam the lands and uphold the natural order of the world.The story she loves the most, the one that she finds fear, horror, and comfort in... is the story of how they lost the stars.It is the story of the King of the Gods, his lover, The God of the Stars, and his enemy, the God Wisher.





	the stars were blind

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by Paris Hilton's "Stars are blind". it's a bop. don't @ me, lmao
> 
> Beta read for spelling, grammar, and punctuation by the lovely [Alesia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesia), but any possibly remaining mistakes are still my own!

Adriana has always loved to hear her elders tell stories about the Ancients, about the gods who roam the lands and uphold the natural order of the world.

The story she loves the most, the one that she finds both fear, horror, and comfort in... is the story of how they lost the stars.

She has looked up at the night sky since childhood, stared at the empty black void above them and wondered what it must have been like when the stars lit up the sky with their gentle glow.

Old Tobias and Estelle are the only ones old enough to remember the times before the stars were lost, and when they speak of them, when they paint pictures with words... The whole village listens. They all take comfort in the knowledge that once there was something in the sky besides the moon, something more that lit up the night.

Travel at sea has become much more treacherous since the stars were lost, Old Tobias would say. They used to be a seaman's guide at night, one of the most easy and clear tools for navigation on the ocean.

With the loss of the stars, much knowledge of the world was lost as well.

It is odd, perhaps, that the story of their loss brings Adriana comfort due to how monumental and devastating their loss was, _is_ , for all of them. But even so...

The story is open ended, after all, and it gives her hope that one day they will have the stars back. One day, the King of the Gods, _the God of the Sun and the Deep Woods, of Kindness and Bravery, and of the Raging Tempests and Unbroken Waves_ , may have his lover returned to him.

  


* * *

  


The Ancients, the Gods, come in many forms and they all hold different dominions.

Some gods are born gods; from the first time they come into existence they are gods, and until the moment they are unmade they remain gods.

They are the most common sort of god. Most of them have always been thus and never anything different. The King of the Gods is one such god; he has never been anything but a god.

But some gods are not born gods at all.

Some gods are born mortal, humans, who carry within them an Ancient Name, and with it the potential to become a god.

One of the King of the Gods's closest friends, the _God of Logic and Knowledge, of Spiders and Silk, of the Dawn and the Unbroken Vows_ , was once a mere mortal woman. She walked the earth to find the knowledge she knew she needed until she found it: the Ancient Name she carried within.

And with its discovery, she transcended mortal flesh and took her place in the pantheon of the gods. She is remembered and praised for her perseverance, for proving that humans too can become gods, and that there is no single predetermined fate for anyone. Within the dark curls that adorn her head she now carries the knowledge of the universe.

Her Spoken Name flows over the lips of the people just as readily as that of the God of the Sun.

The two are part of the Golden Triad, the three gods who withstood the assault of the God Wisher.

The third of them is the King of the Gods's best friend, the lover of the God of Logic and Knowledge. He is the _God of Fire and the High Mountains, of Friendship and Charity, of Jealousy and Atonement_ , and he carries the mother of all lit fires in the strands of his red hair.

He's the strategist, the brother in arms, the one who held the King of the Gods back when devastation threatened.

Together, the Golden Triad saved the world from ruination.

But they could not save the stars.

  


* * *

  


The God Wisher was a mortal man who carried within him an Ancient Name.

Like the God of Logic and Knowledge before him, he went seeking for the Truth and Knowledge he needed to transcend his mortal form.

Unlike her, he was not content with taking a place among the pantheon.

The God Wisher saw himself as better, more important, and far more suited to become the King of the Gods than the God of the Sun. He wanted the power to determine and decide over the cosmos, to rule among the Gods—he wished to have no other above him.

In his fight to overtake the God of the Sun, he tried to sway the other gods to his side—luring them in with promises of power and domains that could be theirs if they only backed him, helped him.

They rebuffed him, pleased with the power and domains they already ruled—unwilling to bend down before this new god who clearly would make far more demands of them than the God of the Sun ever had.

With their refusals, the God Wisher needed to find a different tactic... And so he crafted a weapon—a weapon capable of killing gods, the God Killer. With it, he struck terror in the pantheon. Any god who came close to the God Killer could _feel_ that it would unmake them, should the God Wisher use it on them.

The terror of this weapon caused some gods to bend before the God Wisher's will, unwilling to lose their lives to his mad rampage across the heavens.

What they didn't know, however, was that the God Killer could only kill once, and never again. The sacrifices the God Wisher had made to create it—most of his future domains—had only been enough for the death of a single god, and that was saved for the God of the Sun himself. Unless the God Wisher could take the throne and use its power to steal new domains, using the God Killer would forever mean he would only ever be half a god—weak and killable.

But the threat—for the secret of the God Killer was hidden away from everyone but the God Wisher himself—still led to a full scale war in the heavens. A war that threatened to destroy all the gods and the earth as well.

In between the two sides stood the God of the Stars, lover to the God of the Sun, but child of two gods who had fallen to their knees in fear before the God Wisher.

Unwilling to betray his lover, but unwilling to sacrifice his parents, his love led the God of the Stars to a single desperate act: he used his Ancient Name to shield his parents and left himself vulnerable before the God Wisher.

Unable to kill him unless he wished to lose his only chance against the God of the Sun, the God Wisher did the next best thing: he ripped the knowledge of the God of the Stars's own Ancient Name out of his mind, and with it his powers and memories.

With the loss of his Ancient Name, the God of the Stars lost his eternal form and fell from the heavens, forced to walk the world in a mortal form—never ageing and never dying, but utterly without his divinity and powers—unknowing of the truth of his being.

And the stars were lost.

  


* * *

  


A god dying means a new one will be born to take their place, and their domains will remain untouched. But as the God of the Stars did not die no new god could be born. And so the stars went out in the sky, and they have not regained their glow in the century that has passed.

 _The God of the Stars and the Deep Seas, of the First Glint of Sun in the Snow, and of Pride and Beauty_ still wanders the earth in mortal coil, unknowing and lost.

The God Wisher believed the loss of his lover would destroy the God of the Sun, for he believed love to be a weakness. He did not understand it. But the God of the Sun learned love at his mother's knee, for she was the _God of Love and Fierce Retribution, or Loyalty and Sacrifice, and the First Drops of Dew_ and no other could know love better than she. The God of the Sun did not falter with his loss, did not diminish at having his lover ripped from him; instead he burned ever brighter. He became more determined than ever, and ever more fierce in his desire to end the God Wisher's mad rampage.

Further, protected by her son's sacrifice, the _God of Flowers and Growth, of Marble and Jade, and of the first Snow_ carried with her the secret of the God Wisher's weapon to the God of the Sun, for she had seen it in the God Wisher's mind. Such is the weakness of a god diminished, and he knew not that she dared put her life on the line to defy him.

Armed with this knowledge, come to him from the love of a mother, and burning with righteous anger over the loss of his lover, the God of the Sun struck down the God Wisher and turned his weapon upon himself.

And the God Wisher fell, never to properly become a god in his own right, his domains shattered and never formed, and his memory destroyed and tarnished. Unmade by his own weapon as if he had never been.

The God of the Sun had won, but the cost was great. The battle had nearly torn the heavens and the earth asunder, and the God of the Sun had lost one he loved so dearly.

But his friends reminded him that there was still hope to be found, for his lover was still alive.

And so the God of the Sun lay the burden of ruling the Heavens on the shoulders of his two friends temporarily and descended down to earth in mortal form, to find his lover and bring him back to the heavens.

Not just to find his lover, but also to return the stars to the world.

  


* * *

  


Adriana has heard the story a hundred times, surely, at this point, but she never gets tired of hearing it anew. No one tells it as well as her mother, she's sure of it.

Adriana has long since memorised the Spoken Names of all the gods, for it would not do to be greeted by one of them and have nothing to call them besides their title. She wonders if she'll ever meet Harry, the God of the Sun, during his travels to find Draco, the God of the Stars, but she can only hope for it.

She's heard the descriptions, and she's certain he's most handsome! She's seen some paintings and depictions of him, and if it wasn't so silly, she'd fancy herself in love with him.

How lucky the God of the Stars is to have such a lover, she thinks with a sigh, before she feels silly and puts the sketches away with a giggle.

She glances out the window at the sundial in the garden and realises with a shock that she's almost late to the tavern to help mother!

With a shriek she pulls her scarf on and runs out of her room, down the rickety stairs and out of the house. She hurries down the cobblestone street at full speed, hoping she won't run into anyone—they would no doubt scold her and then she really _would_ be late!

As she enters the tavern, hurrying towards the kitchen, something bright catches her eye, and she comes to a stop.

Sitting in the tavern's food court, staring down at a bowl of soup, is the most beautiful—and the most pale—man she's ever seen. His features are exquisite, almost as if they were made to be as pleasing to the eye as possible. His pallor is so striking he almost seems unreal, as if he were an illusion rather than a real man.

"Adriana!"

The sound of her mother's voice startles Adriana out of her stupor, and she continues her way into the kitchen, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

She hopes the man didn't see her stare.

  


* * *

  


When Adriana finally gets out of kitchen duty, she realises that the man is still sitting in the same seat. He looks almost like a marble statue, and she finds herself staring again.

Behind her, she suddenly hears a laugh, and she turns immediately to the source—red crawling up her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Hana, the bartender, says with a knowing look.

Adriana purses her lips and doesn't immediately respond. She _knows_ Hana's making fun of her.

She turns her nose up in the air. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hana just laughs, her eyes twinkling with humour. Before they get any further into the discussion, however, the gentle scrape of a chair against the floor catches Adriana's attention, and she sees the pale man get to his feet.

He walks back to the bar, carrying his empty bowl and the spoon, gently handing it over to Hana.

"I... Beg your pardon if this is rude, but I was wondering if there is, perhaps, any place nearby that needs a worker? And somewhere cheap to lodge? I'm afraid I do not have much in the way of money." He speaks in a low voice, and it's smooth and almost seems... There is no echo to it, but Adriana almost feels like there should be. As if his voice should be more than it is...

Of course, there's a part of her brain that keeps telling her that his pale skin should _glow_ , so clearly she's not someone worth listening to right now. She has no idea what is wrong with her, but clearly something is. Why else would she act so weird about this stranger?

Certainly, he's handsome, but that's hardly a reason at all. She's seen beautiful people before without entirely losing her marbles...

Hana hums softly. "Well, I'd need to speak to the boss, but I do believe we might have an opening here at the tavern... _And_ a room to rent at that."

The sides of the man's mouth twitches, almost as if he were about to smile. "I would be much obliged."

"Gimme your name and take a seat again, and I'll go ask the boss."

The man suddenly looks uncomfortable, and the smallest of blushes starts to spread on his cheeks—adding a dash of colour to his pale skin.

"I'm... I'm afraid I do not know what my name is, so I cannot give it to you. I woke up without any memories of who I am, and I have wandered for a long time seeking answers." He glances away. "I have been lucky to come upon kind people willing to give me some aid, but I have not yet found a name to be called that I feel comfortable with."

Adriana stares at the man. A pale, handsome man with amnesia? She can only think of a single name that could fit such a man—though she knows some would laugh at her for it.

"How about... Draco? Like the Spoken Name of the God of the Stars?" She glances at Hana. "Seems appropriate, doesn't it?"

Hana laughs. "I'd say. How about it, stranger?" She looks intently at the man, who seems deep in thought.

He murmurs 'Draco' under his breath a few times, as if listening to the way it sounds and considering its merits intently.

After a brief while he nods. "That does... Echo well. I like it." He closes his eyes and hums to himself—clearly he's more than a little odd. Adriana briefly wonders if he's escaped his carers, if he's one of those who's been touched by something otherworldy—she's never met one before, but she's heard stories about them.

Hana seems to be thinking something very similar, judging by the look on her face, but she still throws a towel over her shoulder and motions for Adriana to take over the bar, and then she heads off into the kitchen.

Mother's sure to take him up on his wish to find work and board, _especially_ if Hana mentions that he seems other-touched. She's always had a soft spot for the odd ones, those who do not quite fit in anywhere.

The other-touched—those who see what regular people can't, feel what regular people can't—are the very epitome of misfits.

Draco—because now that Adriana's suggested the name she truly cannot think of the man as anything else, it truly _does_ seem to fit him perfectly—opens his eyes again, but he doesn't say anything for a long while.

Adriana starts spacing out, cleaning some glasses behind the bar, waiting for something to happen to draw her attention.

She nearly jumps out of her skin when Draco finally speaks.

"You mentioned the Spoken Name of the God of the Stars... I'm afraid I don't know what 'stars' are... Could you perhaps tell me?" His face is open and curious, and seems entirely sincere.

Adriana can't believe it. How can someone _not_ know what the stars are? Well, Adriana hasn't ever seen them herself, of course, but she still knows what they are! They're among the most important things in the world, and their loss is still heavily lamented even a hundred years after it occurred!

Even if Draco has amnesia, she cannot believe no one has ever talked to him about the stars before.

Then again, she thinks, perhaps the amnesia is very recent. That could certainly explain it.

"Well, of course I can tell you! I can't tell you the whole story of the stars and how we lost them!" She grins widely. "It's my favourite. It gives me hope, you see... One day... One day we'll have the stars back."

Draco frowns and seems utterly bemused, but he'll understand soon. Adriana's sure of it.

  


* * *

  


As predicted, Adriana's mother agrees to take Draco in. He gets a small room on the tavern's second floor and a small salary in exchange for helping her in the kitchen and Hana behind the bar.

Draco had seemingly lit up in gratitude, though Adriana still hasn't seen him smile even once, which was a definite improvement compared to the almost morose state the story of the stars seemed to put him in.

"How... how can you find hope in such a story?" he asked after she finished. "The God of the Sun lost his beloved, and the God of the Stars lost _everything,_ all because of one mad and power-hungry fool..."

Adriana shrugs her shoulders. "But they both live, don't they? The heavens and the earth survived, the God Wisher was unmade... and the God of the Sun now seeks his beloved. One day he'll find him and everything will be put to rights again. How can I _not_ find hope in a story about love and goodness triumphing over greed and evil?"

Draco looks pensive, idly drawing a small pattern on the table with his index finger. "I... suppose you are right. There _is_ hope to be found, there."

"It's so romantic... Oh, I wish I could be present when the God of the Sun finally finds his love again. Surely that would be the most magnificent of scenes..." She rests her head on her palms, elbows on the table, and sighs dreamily. The God of the Sun will never love her, or even look at her, she knows that. But the thought of their romance—born out of rivalry—still makes her happy.

"You said you suggested a name for me based on the God of the Stars... Do all gods have names?"

Adriana nods. "Absolutely. They all have a Spoken Name, which is what they're called when we don't use their title, and they all have an Ancient Name, which is what gives them their power."

Draco nods. "So it was his Ancient Name that the God of the Stars sacrificed to protect his parents?"

"Yep! If you know the Ancient Name of a god, you can use their powers for your own. _That's_ how powerful they are, which is also why all the gods also have Spoken Names. Names that can invoke them, but hold no power in and of themselves."

Draco looks surprised, almost awed, and Adriana smiles to herself. She's proud of how much she knows about the gods, of how many of the stories she has memorised. Perhaps one day she'll take over from Old Tobias as the town's storykeeper. She's never told anyone, but it is her dream.

"Does... What is the Spoken Name of the God of the Sun?" Draco says, voice barely above a whisper.

"Harry," Adriana says immediately. "The God of the Sun is called Harry. The other two in the Golden Triad are Ron and Hermione."

"Harry..." Draco repeats the name, and his expression suddenly seems far away, as if he's entirely lost in thought at the mere sound of the name.

It's really rather peculiar, and Adriana's becoming more and more certain that Draco is other-touched.

"Do you know any more stories about the gods? I... I feel so curious, as if there's a part of me that's desperate to know more."

Adriana would almost describe the look on Draco's face as "beseeching", but she hardly minds telling stories.

"I do! I know a lot more. For example, though they became lovers, the God of the Sun and the God of the Stars were originally rivals." Adriana puts some glasses away as Draco takes a seat at the bar.

"I... What were they rivals about?" Draco tilts his head to the side, a bemused expression on his face.

"Well... The Heavenly Throne was empty, and they were the two candidates suitable to ascend it. Some of their rivalry stemmed from the fact that only one of them could become King, but both of them wanted it."

"But the God of the Sun won?"

Adriana laughs. "Well, actually, they fell in love even as they competed against each other... And the God of the Stars withdrew from the competition. No one's sure _why_ he lost interest in becoming King, considering how fiercely he'd fought for it, but some people think it's because he gave it up as a show of love."

Draco frowns. "That seems peculiar... Wouldn't it wound the God of the Sun's pride more than anything?"

"It did! All the stories I've heard agree that the God of the Sun didn't appreciate winning by default, so to speak. That's why I don't believe it. I think the God of the Stars simply realised that he didn't want the throne anymore." She hums to herself. "There are many stories that depict the God of the Stars as being sort of self-serving and longing for being the centre of attention, and his rivalry with the God of the Sun had been going on since they were very young gods. It's entirely possible the only reason he ever tried to gain hold of the throne was for attention and because the God of the Sun was the other candidate."

Adriana laughs. She's always enjoyed the stories of the young gods, so much bickering and arguing, but ultimately very little genuine hurt.

Draco sighs, and the expression of his face seems... longing, nostalgic, as if he's remembering something nice from times past.

"Are you all right?" she asks gently. He looks happy, but considering he said that he suffers from amnesia...

Draco lifts one shoulder in an elegant shrug. "These stories... They seem familiar, somehow. Nostalgic... Almost comforting." He shakes his head. "Perhaps I have heard them before, in my life before I lost my memories..."

Adriana nods swiftly. "That's very likely! You would have to be from very far away, I cannot even imagine how far, if you hadn't heard the stories of the gods. Perhaps there are places where they don't believe, but... I think they're rare."

Draco hums and nods his head.

Again Adriana feels as if something is _missing_ about this man, though she still cannot entirely put her finger on it.

  


* * *

  


Draco slots into the general life of the town quickly. He earns his keep well and doesn't cause any trouble. Adriana's really glad that her mother decided to take Draco in; she likes him.

She _especially_ likes how much he wants to hear the stories of the gods. She often finds herself next to him by Old Tobias, listening to him tell the tales of the gods—from the smaller stories like the Birth of the Stars, to larger like the Battle of the Heavens.

And Draco, like Adriana, seems to enjoy hearing the same stories multiple times. He seems to be utterly uncaring of which story Old Tobias decides to tell, as long as he tells any at all.

Time passes, and Adriana is starting to feel like Draco has always been there... As if he just somehow belongs. She knows her fellow villagers agree, because she often hears them talk well about him.

There is just one thing that worries her.

Even now, months after he first arrived, Adriana hasn't seen him smile even once.

He seems... content, but not happy. Perhaps she shouldn't be surprised, considering that he's missing almost all of his memories, but it still makes her sad and worried for him. It would be far better if he could make his peace and decide to make new memories, rather than long for those he lost.

She hasn't said that to Draco, though. She has no doubt he'd get angry if she did.

Somewhere around the fifth month, Draco starts helping the weavers. For all that he's claimed to have no skills, every single tapestry, every single piece of cloth... Everything he weaves comes out magnificent, more amazing than anything Adriana has ever seen before.

It doesn't stop with the weavers either, the other craftsmen and artisans wants to test him as well... and just as with the weaving, every pot, every painting, every sculpture... All of it is magnificent.

At the seventh month, Adriana can tell that Draco is restless. He looks towards the horizon more and more, even as he works with his hands. She can _tell_ that he's itching to leave, that something in him is tugging at him to keep moving.

They beg him to stay.

Clearly unable to turn them down, despite the obvious pull he feels towards 'somewhere else', Draco ends up staying. He continues to sleep in one of the rooms above Adriana's mother's tavern, he continues to help working there, and he continues to make the most amazing works of art.

Even as he's clearly aching to leave.

And then, one day almost a year after the day Draco arrived, a stranger enters the village boundaries.

  


* * *

  


Adriana's out in the town square, seated on the fountain in its midst. From the east, framed by the midday sun, comes a tall figure. She squints against the light and puts a hand up to shield them, desperately trying to see who it is.

She's not sure _why_ she feels desperate to see them, but somehow it feels imperative that she does. Something about this figure is... is... _Important._ Somehow.

He walks up to her and she finally gets a good look at him.

He's tall, with golden tan skin and unruly black hair. There's a large branching scar on his forehead—like a bolt of lightning, Adriana thinks inanely—and his eyes are so green they almost seem to glow. He's wearing finely made clothes, edged with gold, and a lovely dark green cloak with a collar of brown fur.

She stares at him, her tongue feeling thick and unwieldy, making it hard for her to speak at all—not that she would know what to say could she force any words past her lips.

The man smiles at her then, and he almost... Well, Adriana must be seeing things because there's no reason this man would be _glowing._ That's ridiculous... Isn't it?

"Good day," the man says, and Adriana feels her cheeks heat up at the sound of amusement in his voice.

"Good day," she squeaks—even _more_ embarrassing, that.

The man regards her for a long moment, a smile ever present on his lips, before he continues talking. "I'm looking for someone. If I describe them to you, would you tell me if you have seen them?" He glances away then, and a sad expression flits across his face. "I've been looking for them for a long time."

Adriana swallows convulsively. "I... Well... Maybe." She cannot be sure of this man's intentions, after all. He may be trying to do something terrible. The most handsome of faces can hide much evil! After all, all the stories say the God Wisher was a very handsome man, before his evil twisted and corrupted his appearance.

The man smiles. "That will do. If you do not trust me to tell me, you shouldn't. But I will say this: if you _have_ seen them, or know where they are... You could tell them about me, and give them the opportunity to seek me out on their own."

Adriana hesitates. That... _sounds_ reasonable, she thinks.

"All right... But I'm not making any promises!" She glances around the town square, relieved to see that there are still many people milling about—even though it's nearing dusk.

"I am looking for a man, quite tall, very lithe." He pauses and scratches the small beard on his face. "Pale, quite possibly the palest person you've ever seen, but oh so beautiful regardless. Hair so pale a blond it's almost white, and his eyes are grey. I... He suffers from amnesia."

Adriana keeps her breathing even only by sheer effort. because that is _Draco._ This man is looking for Draco! Why is he... Is he someone Draco knows?

Possibly... But Adriana has no way of knowing if that is a good or a bad thing. After all, Draco has amnesia... and no idea _why._ For all Adriana knows, this man may be the reason for that!

The man smiles. "I can tell you recognise that description. I'm not surprised, he stands out. And he's so very hard to forget."

Adriana feels trapped, uncertain of what she should do. Before she can make any decision, however...

"Adriana!" he mother's voice echoes across the square, and she sees her come running. "You're _late,_ missy! You should have taken over for Draco nearly twenty minutes ago! Where _is_ you head, darling?"

The man freezes, and his mouth drops open. "Draco? He... He _knows_ that his name is Draco?" There's something in his voice... _Joy,_ Adriana would call it.

Adriana's mother freezes and her eyes turn suspicious.

"And who might you be, stranger?" she asks, completely ignoring his question about Draco.

The stranger blinks in surprise and smiles weakly. "You can call me Harry."

Adriana flinches. A handsome man who appears to be glowing, who's called _Harry_ and who's looking for a beautiful man with amnesia who's taken to being called Draco?

It can't be. It absolutely _can't_ be.

By the look on her mother's face, Adriana figures that she's had the exact same thought process as Adriana.

Could this really be the God of the Sun? The King of the Gods? Is Draco really _Draco?_ Have they been sheltering the amnesiac God of the Stars in their tiny village for months without knowing it? Has Adriana's mother made the God of the Stars _work_ for her?

The man seems to sense their sudden shock and fear, for he raises his hands in a gesture of peace.

"You have nothing to fear from me, certainly not for hiding and shielding him. I've been searching for a century, and I'd much rather he be safe due to people like you, than having found him earlier hurt and abused."

It could be a ploy. He could absolutely be lying, playing on their reverence for the gods.

How could they possibly trust him?

And then the man's eyes start to _glow,_ and his entire form shimmers.

For the briefest of moments he's no longer clad in durable and expensive looking garb, instead he's in resplendent robes of greens, and reds, and white, all of it bordered by magnificent gold—and with it a glow to rival the sun... Because he _is_ the sun.

She gapes at him even after the vision has ended. He's... He's...

Oh by everything in the cosmos.

Adriana is standing in the presence of a god.

Has been living and working with a god for _months._

"Adriana... You should—You should go get Draco. Explain it as well as you can, let him make his own decision."

Adriana swallows. "I will mother."

She takes off running.

  


* * *

  


Draco is walking as fast as he possibly can without running, and Adriana actually has to run to be able to keep up with him. Her legs aren't nearly as long as his are after all.

He hadn't waited a single second once he'd understood what Adriana was saying, instead heading directly towards... oh goodness, the God of the Sun.

They reach the town square where the stranger—the God of the Sun—and Adriana's mother still wait for them.

As soon as Draco catches sight of the man, something _incredible_ happens.

For the first time since Adriana met him, Draco smiles.

He smiles, wide and lovely, and then he takes off running.

And as the stranger catches sight of him, that golden glowing aura reappears and a smile so wide Adriana would fear it would split his face appears on his lips.

It is the least dignified thing Adriana has ever seen Draco do, but without hesitation he throws himself in the man's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and allowing the man to spin him a full circle.

"Draco! Draco, Draco, Draco..." The God of the Sun murmurs the name as if he were reciting a prayer, holding Draco as close to him as he possibly could.

Draco clings to him, and Adriana can see tremors running though his lithe frame.

"I can't... I don't... I don't _remember,_ but... But I know you. I _know_ you." Draco's voice is reverent.

Looking around, Adriana realises that the town is gathering. More and more of the people come, murmurs start up, and then even Old Tobias is there.

Draco and the God of the Sun only have eyes for each other, completely ignoring the crowd.

"May I?" The stranger tilts Draco's chin up, their lips hovering so close _Adriana_ can almost feel it.

"Yes..." Draco's eyes slide shut, just as the God of the Sun kisses him.

Adriana isn't prepared for the near _explosion_ of light that occurs then, and she shrieks in shock as she quickly throws her arms up to cover her eyes.

As soon as the glare fades, Adriana looks up again.

Draco is _glowing._ His clothes have changed, she realises with a start, as have The God of the Sun's.

They match each other, and if Adriana had any doubts that Draco was the real God of the Stars, well...

She chokes down a hysteric laugh.

"Harry... My Harry..." Draco strokes his lover's face, and Harry's face is split in a wide grin—though Adriana thinks she can see tears running down his cheeks.

"I found you. I finally caught up to you." He pulls Draco into a hug again.

It's sweet and utterly, utterly romantic.

  


* * *

  


Adriana never goes to bed that night.

She's too enthralled by the star filled sky.


End file.
